barneyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Super Adventure
While playing as superheroes, a mysterious Riff-shaped Zeppelin appears and begins shrinking things in the Caboose. The zeppelin is being driven by Riff, who announces he is Power Pants Riff and that he's collecting all of the things in the Caboose. The kids wish they had real super powers to save the day, and Barney pops by with his new machine that makes them into real superheroes. Mario becomes Super Mario, who is super strong and can fly, much akin to Superman. Ryan becomes Mr. Jovail, who has stretchy arms and legs like Mr. Fantastic. Michael becomes Dynamo Mike, who is super speedy like The Flash. Kami becomes Upsie-Daisy, who has telekinesis like Jean Grey from the X-Men. Whitney becomes Wonder Whitney, and is equipped with Wonder Bows, similar to Wonder Woman and her tools. BJ becomes Super Power Man, who can fly and do super "doggie things" like digging really fast... I think they were going for Dynomutt equivalency there. However, their powers are temporary. However, the team's new powers are all exciting and each one wants to be the superhero who wants to save the day. Barneytries to convince them to work together, but they have a tough time with the idea. For instance, at first Riff tries to fend them off by dropping rubber duckies on their heads, a feat that is thwarted by Super Bill (who now has a voice, remember!) supplying the team with a beach umbrella to protect themselves. Whitney and Kami each try to use their powers to stop the zeppelin, but their powers work against each other and fail, so Riff gets away. Next, Ryan and Michael each try to stop him, and only manage to get Riff out of his Power Pants, where he confesses he is working for a character named Megamort. At Riff's failure to complete his diabolical task, Megamort is frustrated and fires Riff by shrinking him too. He apologizes to the gang and asks if he can help make it right. Barney lets him join the Clubhouse Heroes. But Riff accidentally gets thrown in his tiny ball, so the team splits up: Barney and BJ will go stop Megamort while the rest of the gang rushes off to rescue Riff. Megamort thwarts them by putting them into a super bubble that is extra strong. Barney gets a blowdryer from Bill and blows the bubble bigger until it pops. However, as they are confronting Megamort, their powers run out and they fall to the ground. Barney gets caught in the shrink ray as Megamort is shrinking the Caboose, and is captured. BJ rushes off to tell the rest of the heroes about Barney's capture. The rest of the heroes lose their powers as they are attempting to rescue Riff, so they get a baseball glove from Bill to make sure he is caught safely. Their teamwork returns their powers to them, along with cool matching super suits. They realize that the true super power is their teamwork and friendship, and they rush off as a team to save Barney, with the help of a Super Jet from Bill. Michael and Ryan board the zeppelin to rescue Barney and collect all the miniature Caboose land buildings. However, they pop the zepplin as they are leaving, and Megamort is in need of rescue, even though he's the "bad guy". The team works together to stop the zeppelin from flying all over by using Whitney's Wonder Bows wrapped around it by Barney and BJ, and Kami lowers Mario and Ryan to the ground to pull the bow strings. Then the whole gang yanks the zeppelin down to safety. Megamort is astonished that they saved him, even after the bad things he did to them. He admits that the reason he wanted all the buildings in Caboose was because he saw how happy everyone was in them, and wanted to be happy himself. Barney reminds him that true happiness comes not from the buildings themselves, but the friendships inside. Megamort, whose real name is Mortimer the Mouse, has no friends. Mickey offers all of their friendship to Mortimer, as he announces he is their new neighbor. Category:Barney & Friends